


Le revoir

by Voidonce



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Game of Thrones References, Happy Ending, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Impuissant, il ne pouvait qu'observer le sang qui maculait ses mains. Il lui était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. Pourtant, c'était une évidence : Spider-Man n'était plus. Peter Parker venait de mourir. Et cela, Wade Wilson ne pouvait pas l'accepter.





	1. Fin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Sirelue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Sirelue/gifts).



> Note de l'auteur : Alors je vous préviens de suite, cette histoire est une DeathFic mais elle aura une Happy End ! (si si, j'vous jure, c'est tout à fait logique :') ) En outre, il y aura en tout 5 chapitres…  
> Je republie cette histoire, ici. Je pensais l’avoir fait…  
> Note bis : Les voix dans la tête de Deadpool sont en gras et en italique. En outre, je ne prends pas en compte l'existence de Death ni celle de Thanos dans cette fic.  
> Note bis bis : Je l’ai relu mais il se peut qu’il y ait encore quelques fautes. Je ne les vois malheureusement pas toutes. Si vous en voyez, n’hésitez pas à me taper. J’aime ça.  
> Dernière note : L'humour est malgré tout toujours présent... voire même dégueulasse :')

Air glacial. Pluie. Silence, jusqu'alors seulement interrompu par divers pleurs et reniflements.

Larmes qui coulent. Yeux rougis.

Sincèrement, Wade Wilson se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là.

— En ces jours-là, commença le prêtre, la Bible entre les mains, Job prit la parole et dit : « Je voudrais qu'on écrive ce que je vais dire, que mes paroles soient gravées sur le bronze avec le ciseau de fer et le poinçon, qu'elles soient sculptées dans le roc pour toujours : Je sais, moi, que mon libérateur est vivant, et qu'à la fin il se dressera sur la poussière des morts ; avec mon corps, je me tiendrai debout, et de mes yeux de chair, je verrai Dieu. Moi-même, je le verrai, et quand mes yeux le regarderont, il ne se détournera pas. »

Le silence revint et un coup de vent plus glacial que les autres secoua l’assemblée. Wade, à l'écart des autres qui ignoraient sa présence, remis en place sa capuche, craignant qu'elle ne s'envole et ne dévoile son identité. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place en ce lieu. Et pourtant, il se devait d'y être… de voir cette boîte vide descendre, s’établir au sein de la Terre et disparaître aux yeux des vivants.

Le prêtre fit un geste et une vieille femme, connue du mercenaire, s'avança. Tremblante et l'air plus fragile que jamais, elle posa la main sur le bois avant de s'effondrer. Wade se serait bien avancé pour relever Tante May. Et s'il en avait été capable, il aurait sorti des cannettes de bière en faisant des blagues, justement, sur les _mises en bières_. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire d'humour. Il en était tout simplement incapable… il ne le pouvait pas, pas alors qu'il y avait là, sous leurs yeux, le cercueil qui aurait dû être celui de son amant, Peter Parker.

Son cœur se serra et un sentiment de culpabilité lui tordit les entrailles. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide ce jour-là. Si seulement il avait…

Si seulement il pouvait mourir !

* * *

_ — Wade, j'peux savoir ce que c'est ? _

_ Le mercenaire se tourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il savait pertinemment de quoi parlait son petit-ami. _

_ — Quoi donc ? _

_ — … cette chose. _

_ Pour illustrer ses paroles, Spider-Man plaça un plat sous le nez de Wade qui loucha sur son contenu. _

_ — Ah. Ce truc. _

_ — Ouais. Ce truc. _

_ Wade ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait il en venir. C'était pourtant évident, non ? Ce plat contenait plusieurs mouchoirs. Il ne fallait pas être surdoué – plus surdoué que l'araignée, en tout cas – pour comprendre ce fait. Alors pourquoi lui posait-il ces questions ? _

_ — J'comprends pas, répondit-il, un grand sourire sur le visage qui démontrait très bien qu'il mentait. _

_ Bien sûr que si, qu'il comprenait les questions que se posait Peter. Mais c'était une surprise. Alors pourquoi la gâcherait-il ? _

_ — Menteur, siffla Peter, agacé. Pourquoi me remplir un saladier de mouchoirs usagés ? C'est pour me montrer à quel point tu pleures ? Que t’es malheureux ? _

_ Deadpool sourit, amusé, et l'araignée poursuivit : _

_ — Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit mille fois que j'achèterai pas cette peluche de licorne ! T’en as trop, où est-ce qu'on va les mettre, hein ? _

_ — Qui t'a dit que c'était des pleurs ? _

_ Peter écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il observa le saladier, un air profondément dégoûté sur le visage, avant de reporter le regard sur le grand sourire de Wade. _

_ — T'es… _

_ — Beau ? Merveilleux ? Bandant ? Sexy ? _

_ — … j'aurai plutôt employé un autre terme, du genre « dégueulasse », si tu veux savoir. Bon sang. Je vais vomir. _

_ — Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama Wade en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'as pourtant dit que j'avais bon goût ! Je pensais te faire plaisir en… _

_ Peter laissa le saladier tomber au sol, interrompant son petit-ami dans le début de sa logorrhée. Il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et dit : _

_ — Je veux pas entendre ça ! _

_ Deadpool se mit à rire. Il se leva d'un bond et tenta de l’étreindre. _

_ Étrangement, Peter s'enfuit et s'enferma dans leur chambre. Ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant le mercenaire d'y pénétrer. _

 

* * *

Pourquoi devait-il se rappeler ce genre de souvenir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi triste en repensant à cette scène ?

Son nez le démangeait. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

— Merde…

D'un geste rageur, il passa une main sur ses yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il se l'interdisait. Il n'en avait pas le droit… Et puis, tout ceci, il allait l'arranger. Il trouverait un moyen de le revoir, de les réunir. Peter Parker n'allait pas rester indéfiniment dans la mort.

Il _serait_ en vie. Bientôt. Car Wade ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose : le revoir.

* * *

_ Immobile, il ne put qu'observer son amant cloué au mur du bâtiment, les lames du planeur du Bouffon Vert enfoncées dans le ventre. _

_ Non. Impossible. Il rêvait… et tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Jamais un combat contre l'autre espèce de lutin n'aurait pu finir de cette manière. Jamais Deadpool n'aurait failli à son but premier : toujours protéger Peter Parker. Et pourtant… _

_ — Wade… _

_ Soudain, le mercenaire eut la sensation de redevenir maître de son corps, de retrouver le peu de clarté d'esprit qu'il lui avait échappé. Ni une ni deux, il réduisit la distance qui le séparait de Peter, faisant fi du cadavre du Bouffon à terre qu'ils avaient terrassé juste avant que… _

_ — Wade, je… _

_ — Chut ! Chut Spidey ! Garde tes forces, j'vais te sortir de là ! _

_ Il ne voulait pas entendre la voix trop faible de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas voir l'étincelle de douleur et de désespoir qui régnait dans ses yeux. _

_ Les lames étaient trop profondément enfoncées dans le corps et un liquide rouge gouttait dans un rythme soutenu. Il y avait du sang. Encore du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang… _

_ Wade entendit un gémissement. Il releva les yeux avant de sentir une main fraîche se poser sur sa joue. D’instinct, il l’attrapa et la pressa contre sa peau abîmée. _

_ — Eh, bébé…, se força-t-il à dire avec un faux sourire, ignorant que sa voix ressemblait beaucoup trop à une plainte. T'inquiète pas. J'vais te dégager de ce maudit planeur et… _

_ — Non… c'est… _

_ Peter se tut et grimaça. Wade se redressa aussitôt, les sens en alerte. Il saisit entre ses mains tremblantes le visage beaucoup trop pâle de Peter. _

_ — Eh Pete, reste conscient, pars pas, hein ? _

_ Spider-Man lui offrit un pauvre sourire et le sang du mercenaire se glaça dans ses veines. Effrayé, il posa les mains sur les lames du planeur jusqu'aux blessures béantes du jeune homme. Elles étaient trop grandes. Trop graves. _

_ Définitivement mortelles. _

_ — Eh, Wade. _

_ Deadpool releva les yeux et croisa ceux, voilés, de l'homme qu'il aimait. De celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant des années qui ne lui semblaient n'être plus que des secondes. _

_ — Spidey, attends je… _

_ — Je t'… _

_ Le cœur du mercenaire rata un battement. Que voulait-il lui dire ? _

_ Les sourcils froncés, il plaça son index sous le menton de Peter et releva son visage. _

_ — Quoi ? _

_ Seul le silence lui répondit. Refusant de faire face à la réalité, Wade contempla les yeux clos de Peter. _

_ — Eh Peter, tu voulais m'dire quoi ? s’enquit-il encore, rêvant de voir les yeux de l'être aimé s'ouvrir et le visage de son amant s'éclairer d'un sourire. _

_ — Spidey ? _

_ Paniqué, il lui secoua la tête, tenta de relever ses paupières. En désespoir de cause, il attrapa à deux mains le planeur et, d'un coup, libéra son amant des lames. Il laissa tomber l'ignoble objet et se baissa vers le corps. _

_ — Eh Peter, réveille-toi ! Ça va aller, t'vas voir, on retourne à la maison et j’vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud, avec d’la guimauve. Tu vas voir. _

_ Peter ne se réveillait pas. Wade déglutit et lui palpa le visage. Désespéré, il chercha un pouls, mais rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. _

_ Impuissant, Deadpool ne pouvait qu'observer le sang qui s'échappait du costume rouge et bleu de son amant. Ce même sang qui maculait ses mains, comme pour lui crier qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver celui qu'il aimait. Il lui était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer… et pourtant, c'était une évidence : Spider-Man n'était plus. Peter Parker venait de mourir. _

_ Et cela, Wade Wilson ne pouvait pas l'accepter. _


	2. Aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic comportera de nombreux flash-back, aussi bien du point de vue de Deadpool que de celui de Spidey, et ils occuperont sans doute la majeure partie de l'histoire... j'espère que cela vous conviendra !  
> Aussi, je rappelle qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une DeathFic mais également qu'il y aura un Happy End. Et non, je ne me drogue absolument pas (le café et le beurre de cacahuète, c'en est ? :o). Bref donc retenez qu'il y a « Deathfic » (en même temps, Spidey est mort dans le chapitre 1 donc plus Deathfic tu meurs... sans jeu de mots pourri mmh !) et « Happy End » (bon, concernant ce point j'ai déjà dit que la fic serait triste et je ne vous spoilerai pas sur la manière dont avancera l'histoire pour mener à un Happy End mais oui, Peter et Wade finiront heureux et tout et tout. Voilà.) Bref donc vous êtes (une énième fois) prévenus :p

_— Bon, l'enterrement aura lieu dans quelques heures._

_Les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, Rocket Raccon tapait du pied. À la suite de sa déclaration, il observa la silhouette avachie de Wade Wilson. Celui-ci avait enlevé son masque et s'était laissé choir au sol. Le désespoir s’écoulait par tous les pores de sa peau et Rocket ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Nulle connaissance de Deadpool n'avait jamais vu le mercenaire dans un tel état. Il était déplorable. Pitoyable, même. Rocket ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur._

_— Tu veux y aller ?_

_Rocket le regarda prendre une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher une nouvelle fois les épaules._

_— Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de voir ça, hein. Je suis sûr qu'il le prendrait pas mal._

_— Il peut pas le prendre mal, répondit Wade d'une voix faible. Il est mort._

_Rocket poussa un bref soupir. Il plaça ses mains – ou plutôt ses pattes – sur ses hanches et se balança d'avant en arrière. Il se mit à triturer l'un des pistolets laser accrochés à sa ceinture tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions._

_— Je te comprends pas, Wade, déclara-t-il, pensif. Ton optimiste s'est barré où, sérieux ?_

_Le mercenaire haussa les épaules. Rocket avait raison : lorsqu'il lui avait appris la mort de Spider-Man, il lui avait certifié que l'araignée ne resterait pas éternellement dans l'au-delà, qu'il trouverait un moyen de le ramener. De le revoir. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était impossible. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un de ces comics où des personnages pouvaient mourir et revenir à la vie. Celui dans lequel il évoluait, dans lequel Peter avait rendu son dernier souffle, était beaucoup trop merdique pour qu’une telle chose arrive. En fait, ça ressemblait plutôt à la vraie vie._

**_« La vraie vie dans une fanfic', t'veux dire ? »_ **

_Deadpool ignora sa voix intérieure. Il avait d'autres choses auxquelles il devait penser et il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre dans un débat de ce type qui n'aboutirait à rien. Le Tisseur n'était plus, et elle se situait là, la source de son problème actuel : la mort de Peter Parker. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il s'était promis de le protéger tout en ne pensant jamais à ce qu'il adviendrait s’il venait à mourir. Pourquoi penser à quelque chose qui nous semblerait irréalisable ? Et pourtant… !_

_— T’as raison, déclara-t-il en ignorant le petit sourire fier de Rocket. J'ai pas besoin de déprimer, Peter m'en voudra plus tard lorsqu'il saura que je chialais comme une fillette au lieu de le faire revenir plus vite._

_Rocket haussa un sourcil._

_— Tu veux dire que…_

_— Ouais ! J'vais le chercher. Tu viens avec moi, ma poule ?_

* * *

 

 

— Ils craignent, sérieux. Ne pas vérifier le contenu d'un cercueil avant de l'enterrer…

— En même temps, il pesait le même poids que s'il y avait vraiment été. Donc, techniquement, il n'était pas vraiment vide.

— Sacrifier autant de sacs de coke… je pensais pas que t’en serais capable !

_« Nous non plus ! »_

**« On l'avait acheté pas cher, en plus. Je pense pas qu'on en retrouvera à ce prix… »**

Wade poussa un soupir. À travers la vitre devant lui, il reconnaissait la silhouette de son amant recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le corps de Peter Parker reposait dans cette salle depuis des heures. À vrai dire, ils l’avaient sorti du cercueil – autrement dit, ils avaient volé le corps – juste avant l'enterrement. Personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition. Wade désirait ouvrir cette porte, retrouver le corps de celui qui avait partagé sa vie mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Car, derrière cette vitre, ils avaient mis la climatisation à fond pour le conserver le plus longtemps possible.

— Bon, fit Wade, une grimace sur le visage alors qu'il tentait d'ordonner ses pensées et d’un peu les détourner du cadavre. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour le ramener, et vite. Vaudrait mieux trouver un truc avant que les vers se décident à le bouffer. Une idée, Rocket ?

Le raton laveur fronça les sourcils.

— On pourrait créer une potion de vitalité. Enfin, ça me paraît bizarre. Donc on pourrait aussi…

— Non ! s'exclama Deadpool. Une potion de vitalité, c'est cool ! Tu sais comment on en fait ? Nan parce que je doute qu'ils en vendent, hein, dans le supermarché du coin. Et puis, mon cher Severus, tu devrais savoir qu'on n'y connaît rien, en la magie !

Rocket grommela.

— Severus ? Sérieux ? Ce sera quoi, après ? Gandalf ? Merlin ? Harry Potter ? J'étais sérieux, Wade !

— Mais moi aussi !

Rocket grimaça. Il soupira, l’air ennuyé.

— Bon, ok. On va chercher un truc dans l'genre, et ensuite tu me paies une tournée de bières.

— Qu'une seule ?

— Ouais, t'as raison : deux. Avec un supplément « cocaïne »

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un bref sourire avant de se mettre au travail.

 

* * *

 

 

_Surpris, Peter observa l'unique présent qu'il recevait lors de ce Noël. Sous un sapin richement décoré de guirlandes rouges et bleues et de quelques boules noires reposait un seul et unique Kinder Surprise. Rien d'autre. Sceptique, il jeta un coup d’œil à la forme tendue de Wade Wilson qui avait ramassé les quatre cadeaux que Peter lui offrait. Wade, qui semblait beaucoup trop absorbé par son déballage méticuleux et beaucoup trop lent de ses présents, évitait à tout prix le regard de son petit-ami. Peter se demandait ce qu'il préparait. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec le mercenaire schizophrène et disert, il n’avait pas pris l’habitude de recevoir aussi peu de cadeaux pour son anniversaire, pour la Saint-Valentin et pour Noël. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, il s'en plaignait, ne supportant plus les présents achetés par milliers (et non, ce n'était pas une exagération !) et plus étranges et coûteux les uns que les autres. De nombreuses fois, il lui avait demandé de restreindre ses dépenses dans ce genre de choses – par exemple, il lui avait prié à de nombreuses reprises d'arrêter d'acheter autant de sex-toys qui ne servirait jamais… parce que non, Peter Parker n'était pas prêt à laisser son amant enfoncer dans son anus un vibromasseur à l'effigie de Barak Obama*. De ce fait, il s'était encore une fois attendu à recevoir bien trop de cadeaux. Alors trouver au pied du sapin un Kinder Surprise était pour le moins… étonnant._

_Ne croyant plus vraiment en sa bonne étoile, Peter poursuivit son analyse rapide de Wade. Le mercenaire déballa un livre à images dont la couverture montrait une licorne rose. Spider-Man ne pourrait certainement pas oublier toutes ces fois où Wade avait lorgné sur ce bouquin pour enfants, lorsqu'ils se rendaient à la librairie du quartier (car oui, ils y allaient relativement souvent, Peter adorant l'atmosphère des librairies et Wade ne supportant pas l'idée d'un Peter Parker entouré de livres aux idées perverses et de clients aux pages neuves… oui, dans cet ordre) et il savait que ce serait un cadeau idéal pour lui. Mais rien à faire : Deadpool observa la couverture. Imperturbable, il le déposa sur les deux autres présents déballés, à savoir un jeu-vidéo et une couverture en laine à l’effigie de Bambi, avant de s'occuper de son dernier cadeau. Son comportement était plus qu'étrange et Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pas qu'il n'était pas habitué – malheureusement, il avait pris l'habitude de toutes les lubies de Wade – mais ce qu'il avait appris, en vivant avec Deadpool, c'était que le mercenaire pouvait toujours repousser plus loin la limite desdites lubies. Et Peter ne pouvait vraiment pas se sentir détendu, étant donné toutes les surprises que pouvait lui faire son amant – et elles n'étaient pas toutes agréables._

_—  Bien dormi ? s’enquit-il, l'air de rien, en s'approchant de son amant pour lui voler un baiser._

_— Comme un gros bébé baveux, répondit Wade, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fuyants._

_Peter fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant davantage. Il ramassa le Kinder Surprise. Suspectant un piège quelconque, il observa la friandise sous toutes ses coutures et se détendit un peu en ne voyant rien d'inhabituel. Curieux, il jeta un coup d’œil vers son amant et le vit détourner prestement le visage. Eh bien, s'il pensait être discret, c'était grillé !_

_Soit. Il devait réfléchir quant au comportement on ne peut plus suspect de Wade, mais les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui étaient diverses et multiples. Il se massa la nuque et contempla le Kinder comme s'il allait lui offrir une réponse de lui-même. Ce qui serait difficile, puisque ce chocolat ne vivait pas._

_« **Et même qu'il n'a pas de bouche non plus. »**_

_« Tu me laisses raconter mon histoire, oui ou merde ? »_

_« **Merde ?!**  »_

_Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner le visage : Wade, ayant cherché à distinguer l'expression de son visage sans pour autant désirer croiser son regard, s'était penché sur sa chaise. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la chaise bascula, emportant dans sa chute un Wade Wilson on ne peut plus surpris. Blasé, le Tisseur observa le visage de son amant rentrer en collision avec le carrelage de la cuisine._

_— Tu t'es fait mal ? questionna-t-il, plus amusé que vraiment inquiet._

_— Ouais ouais, moque-toi de moi, tu verras quand je…_

_— Quand tu ?_

_Wade fronça les sourcils. Bougon, il répondit :_

_— Nan, rien._

_Il se releva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

_Spider-Man fronça davantage les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment pas normal. Le comportement étrange de Wade… le fait qu'il ait perdu en loquacité depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés... d'ailleurs, puisqu’il y réfléchissait plus sérieusement, Peter avait déjà remarqué cet air fautif et inquiet sur le visage du mercenaire, la veille. Il ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore une fois du fait que Wade lui avait acheté trop de choses et cherchait sans doute une excuse pour expliquer son geste. Mais les choses avaient changé, semblait-il._

_Il contempla la porte close de la salle de bain, songeant à la myriade d'explications qui pourrait l'éclairer quant à ce comportement étrange lorsque, soudain, une effroyable idée émergea dans son esprit. Il déglutit, observa de nouveau le Kinder Surprise avec crainte et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la porte fermée. Wade était capable de beaucoup de choses, depuis qu'il avait servi de cobaye au Département K Canadien dans le cadre du projet Arme X. Oh oui, ses capacités étaient diverses et variées. C'était un fait connu, après tout. Mais ça… ? Non. Impossible. Juste impossible._

_… mais, finalement, Wade ne lui avait-il pas prouvé que tout était possible, dans la vie ?!_

_Une boule au ventre, Spider-Man s'approcha doucement de la porte, faisant fi des bruits de l'écoulement de l'eau et du faux sifflotement enjoué de Deadpool. Et plus il avançait vers cette porte, plus il repensait à cette blague qu'il avait entendue, concernant une quelconque ressemblance entre les femmes enceintes et les Kinder Surprise. Non. Il devait se tromper. C'était juste impossible que cette blague ait un quelconque lien avec cette friandise !_

_Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Deadpool poussa un cri fort peu masculin et se cacha les parties génitales à l'aide de son après-shampoing aux senteurs de barbe-à-papa._

_— Bébé ? interrogea le mercenaire, toujours sous l'eau._

_— Dis-moi, Wade, t'as rien à me dire… ?_

_Spider-Man espérait avoir tort. En son for intérieur, il savait que cette possibilité était impossible mais le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient était si étrange que… ouais. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Et s’il pensait juste, eh bien soit, ils feraient avec. Ce ne serait pas vraiment la fin du monde._

_Aussitôt sa question posée, il vit Wade pâlir. Peter l’imita aussitôt, voyant dans ce comportement une réponse à sa question informulée._

_— Non…, souffla l'étudiant, les yeux écarquillés. Mais… sérieux ?... comment ?!_

_Le mercenaire détourna une fois de plus les yeux. Il leva les mains et entrechoqua ses deux index, tel un jeune enfant pris en faute. Il fit une grimace éloquente et un petit rire gêné passa la barrière de ses lèvres._

_— Eheh… je sais pas ?_

_— Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?_

_Cette fois-ci, Wade parut désarçonné. Il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur._

_— T’aurais voulu que j'te le dise plus tôt ? Sérieux ?_

_— BIEN SÛR QUE OUI !_

_Wade fit la moue._

_— Mais tu m’aurais pas fâché… ?_

_Peter poussa un profond soupir. Il trouvait l'attitude de son amant touchante et il lui était difficile de lui en vouloir. S'ils devaient avoir un enfant, il ne l'abandonnerait pas et lui faire une scène pour une telle raison lui semblait inimaginable. En revanche, il lui en voulait d'avoir caché son état._

_Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux._

_— Écoute, je vais pas t'en vouloir. Même si j'aurais préféré être au courant avant._

_— Mais il n'y aurait pas eu de surprise, nota Wade, un index levé en l'air._

_— Certes mais… attends. Quoi ? Surprise ?_

_Le mercenaire haussa les sourcils, intrigué._

_— Quoi, t’es pas au courant ? Tu sais, ça se dit pas à l'avance, les cadeaux de Noël._

_— Attends, stop stop, temps mort ! De quoi tu me parles ?_

_— Bah… de tous ces cadeaux que je t'ai achetés et que j'ai cachés pour pas t’entendre crier encore une fois… ?! Enfin, de colère, je dis, hein. Car je connais d’autres bonnes façons de crier, si tu veux mon avis._

_Les épaules de Spider-Man s'affaissèrent._

_— Mais et ce Kinder Surprise, alors ?_

_— C'était le seul que t’aurais accepté… je pense._

_L'araignée ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il baissa les yeux vers l'abdomen musclé de son amant et l'indiqua du doigt. Il se racla la gorge et prit un air sérieux, ne voulant pas passer plus idiot qu'il ne le semblait déjà._

_— Alors… il n'y a rien, dedans ?_

_— Bah... des intestins ? Sans doute des chimichangas digérées et des fluides corporels._

_— OK._

_— OK ?_

_— Ouais, OK. C'est bien. Très bien._

_Peter cligna une dernière fois des yeux._

_— Bon, j'te laisse te doucher._

_Il fuit de la pièce et, une fois seul, se permit de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Sous l'impulsion, il s'était imaginé des choses… des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées jusqu’alors. Mais, lorsque l'on vivait avec Wade Wilson, cela n’avait sans doute rien d’étonnant._

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter._

_— Alors j'peux te passer mes cadeaux ?_

_— Eh bien, j’imagine que oui._

_— COOL !_

_Aussitôt, une quarantaine de paquets se trouva à ses pieds. Spider-Man grimaça, notant tout de même qu'il y en avait moins que d'habitude, et se pencha pour en ramasser un, puis deux, puis trois._

_Lorsqu'il eut tout déballé, il se tourna vers Wade._

_— On en essaye un maintenant ? s'enquit joyeusement le mercenaire, tenant dans ses mains l'un des innombrables slips à trompes fait de bonbons qu'il lui avait offerts._

_— Franchement…_

_— Allez !!! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis…_

_— Oui._

_— YEEEES ! s'écria le mercenaire, les bras en l'air._

_Peter leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire prenant tout de même place sur ses lèvres. Il suivit Wade qui courait vers leur lit._

_— Au fait, dit ce dernier, en se tournant soudain vers lui. T'as vraiment cru que je pouvais tomber enceint ?_

_— Oh, la ferme, hein !_

_— Nan mais c'est très bien ! J’me sens trop touché, que t'aies dit que je pourrais faire une bonne mère !_

_— J'ai jamais dit ça, abruti ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?_

* * *

 

 

Noël arrivait à grands pas. Dans moins d'un mois.

Wade poussa un profond soupir.

— Rocket, fit-il, mettant fin au silence qui s'était instauré entre les deux compagnons, jusqu'alors plongés dans leur recherche d'une potentielle potion magique. Tu penses que Spidey voudra bien de mes cadeaux, à Noël ?

Rocket poussa un bref soupir.

— Ouais ouais, bien sûr qu'il acceptera ! Dis pas d'conneries.

— Mmh, t'as raison.

Et ils se remirent au travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *J'ai vu que ça existait. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai vu ça, vous ne voulez pas savoir et je souhaiterais effacer cette image de mon esprit tant je suis traumatisée x)
> 
> Ouais, bon, il paraît un peu stupide Spidey dans ce chapitre mais eh, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'OOC puisque, croyez-le ou non, il n'est pas mieux dans Deadpool : Apocalypse Chiots ! :p  
> D'ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement de lire ce roman (écrit par Stefan Petrucha), il est génial ! On voit Spidey, tante May (elle est géniallissime ahahah !) et même Hulk là où j'en suis. C'est du gros n'importe quoi comme on aime (comme j'aime surtout ahah)... bien que je trouve le livre quelque peu déprimant à quelques passages mais je ne vous spoilerai pas.


	3. Espoir vain

 — Une tomate, sérieux ?

— Eh, c'est pas moi qui dit ça, hein. C'est écrit dans la recette.

Sceptique, Rocket se pencha sur ladite recette, repassant en vue les différents ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il leur faudrait une tomate. Il poussa un profond soupir et touilla une dernière fois le contenu de la casserole.

— Tu m'expliques pourquoi on fait ça, déjà ?

— Pour ramener Spidey à la vie ?

— Avec une tomate ?

— Avec une tomate.

Rocket leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel, loin d'être certain que cette potion fonctionne. En même temps, acheter une telle recette à une vieille femme toute ridée vêtue en noir qui affirmait être la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps… disons qu’il y avait des raisons de douter de tout ça.

— Bon, j'vais sortir nous chercher cette putain de tomate, annonça Rocket, agacé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Deadpool acquiesça distraitement et le raton laveur sortit de leur repaire. Très vite, il trouva un marché et se mit à la recherche des fruits en question. Sur son chemin, il entendit une vieille voix hurler :

— Le grand _Cthulhu_ va tous nous détruire ! Priez, pauvres fous ! Si vous souhaitez survivre, achetez ma superbe recette de potion magique !

Ah. Elle se mettait à faire de la pub, la vieille femme.

Avec ennui, Rocket vola en toute discrétion une tomate, des cigares et quelques autres bricoles avant de retourner auprès de Deadpool.

— Alors, t'as la tomate ? questionna ce dernier, d'un ton exagérément enjoué.

— Ouais, le v'là, ton légume.

— C'est un fruit, tu sais ?

— On s'en tape. Finis cette potion de malheur, qu'on puisse l'essayer !

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Deadpool se mit à épépiner le fruit avant de le couper en morceaux pour le rajouter dans leur mixture.

Rocket passa derrière lui et jeta un coup d’œil dédaigneux à leur préparation.

— Wade, j'pense que c'est de la merde, cette potion.

— Mais non, mais non, où vas-tu chercher de telles idées, mon bon ami ?

Rocket regarda un long moment le profil de son partenaire. Les sourires forcés du mercenaire et cette fausse assurance lui apprirent que Wade était loin d’avoir la certitude que la potion fonctionne. Ils perdaient du temps, et tous deux en étaient conscients. Malgré tout, son espoir infaillible était plus fort que tout. Même plus fort que la mauvaise humeur de Rocket.

— Rocket, tu m'passes les pattes du corbac ?

Le raton laveur attrapa les pattes prédécoupées du corbeau (préalablement mort, peut-être fallait-il le préciser) et les plongea dans la mixture étrange aux couleurs qui variaient entre le bleu et le violet. Il regarda le mercenaire siffloter en faisant le mélange, fronça les sourcils et attrapa un cigare accroché à sa ceinture, juste à côté d'un de ses pistolets laser. Il l'alluma (le cigare hein, pas le pistolet…) et le porta à ses lèvres (n'est-on pas censé dire « gueule » pour les animaux ? Mais Rocket n'est pas un animal non plus... rha, c'est compliqué, le monde de la fiction !) avant d'en tirer une bouffée.

— T'en veux ?

— Arrête, fit mine de refuser Wade. T'veux que je choppe un cancer ou quoi ?

Deadpool ricana avant d’ajouter en tendant la main :

— Bien sûr que j'en veux.

— Eh bah non, je le garde. T’as raison, vaut mieux prendre soin de ta santé.

Deadpool tenta d'attraper le pauvre petit objet fumant sous le regard moqueur de Rocket.

— Allez !!! Passe-le moiiiii ! 

* * *

 

_ — Allez !!! Passe-le moiiiii ! _

_ — Ce n'est pas un objet, Wade. Il est hors de question que je... _

_ — S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît !!!!! _

_ Peter Paker poussa un profond soupir. Il était hors de question qu'il courbe l'échine devant le caprice de son amant, surtout pas alors qu'il tentait de travailler... en vain. _

_ — Je te jure, si tu continues, je me barre à la bibliothèque ! _

_ — Et je te suivrai, tu le sais bien, mon chou. Cela dit, je ne savais pas que t’étais amateur de sexe en public. _

_ — Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! _

_ Agacé, Peter repoussa, une fois de plus, la main trop entreprenante de Deadpool. _

_ — Wade, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Laisse ma queue tranquille. _

_ — Maiiiiiis !!! _

_ L'étudiant poussa un grognement, saisit ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et se leva, prêt à partir. Mais ce fut sans compter sur son amant qui lui tomba dessus pour l'empêcher de bouger. _

_ — T’es mon prisonnier... eheheh... susurra le mercenaire en baisant la peau délicate du cou de Peter. _

_ Celui-ci capitula. Au point où il en était, il ne servait à rien de partir à la bibliothèque universitaire... Wade serait capable de faire des choses interdites aux mineurs. Devant tout le monde. _

_ — Ton prisonnier ? Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà, avant. _

_ — Rho, dis pas ça. Tu m'aimes. _

_ Peter ne répondit pas, laissant son amant suçoter son cou et lécher sa mâchoire. Avec tendresse, il laissa Deadpool essayer de l'exciter. _

_ Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? _

_ Bien sûr que oui. _

__

* * *

 

Toujours devant sa mixture, Wade s'ennuyait ferme. D'après la recette (sans doute pas vraiment) magique, il était nécessaire d'attendre deux heures pile avant de la faire couler dans la gorge de Peter.

** Enfin, de ce qui en reste... **

_ Elle a intérêt à marcher, sinon... _

** On va devenir quoi, sans lui ? **

Deadpool poussa un profond soupir. Sa voix intérieure, qui apparaissait dans cette histoire en gras, et non dans un carré comme dans les comics, avait raison : qu'allaient-ils tous devenir – comprenez ici Wade et ses deux fidèles voix intérieures – sans Spider-Man ?

_ (Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais ça va pas être beau à voir...) _

— Oh ? Qui a parlé ? s'exclama Wade, ébahi.

** Pas moi. **

_ Moi non plus. _

_ (Moi.) _

— Sérieux ? Une troisième voix ? Et t'as quoi de spécial, toi, hormis le fait que tu sois en italique et entre parenthèses ?

_ (Ce n'est déjà pas mal, hein ? Les deux autres n'ont qu'une seule caractéristique. Moi, j'en ai deux. Au moins. Et BIM !) _

_ Il nous nargue ? _

** Ouais. Il nous nargue, cet enculé ! **

— Oula, calmez-vous ! dit Wade, surpris par la dispute qui s'initiait dans son crâne. Si vous voulez vous foutre sur la gueule, ce sera sans moi. Faites-le loin, soyez cool.

** Cette blague... **

_ T'as oublié qu'on pouvait pas s'éloigner de toi ? _

_ (Il oublie beaucoup de choses, comme notre simple existence, à nous trois. Par exemple, lorsqu'il a dit à son psychiatre qu'il entendait des voix, j'ai dû lui crier : « T'as pas de psychiatre ! ». Il est une cause perdue. Vraiment.)* _

— Vous m'adorez, je sais. Pas la peine de vous engueuler comme ça, mes puces.

Seuls des grondements lui répondirent.

— Tu parles à qui ?

Ouais. En fait non. Il n'y avait pas que les grondements de ses deux... enfin trois voix intérieures qui lui répondaient, mais aussi Rocket Raccoon, avachi sur une petite table basse poussiéreuse, le regard rivé sur l'ordinateur que lui avait prêté le mercenaire.

— Une troisième voix s'est ramenée. J'essaie de calmer le jeu avant qu'une guerre nucléaire n'éclate dans mon crâne. Car ce serait con, quand même, si elles décidaient de faire imploser mon cerveau.

Rocket haussa un sourcil.

— Je te le fais pas dire... répondit-il, ne souhaitant pas s'épancher outre mesure sur la folie de son camarade.

Deadpool fronça soudain les sourcils, inquiet.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ? Tu regardes quoi sur mon ordi... ? Non... Ne me dis pas que tu...

— Que quoi ?

— Tu regardes _Boku no Pico_ , c'est ça, hein ? Et sans moi, en plus ?

Rocket tourna d'un geste sec l'ordinateur vers le mercenaire. Ce dernier regarda l'écran qui affichait des recherches on ne peut plus sérieuses quant à de possibles résurrections – et d'autres recherches d'armes lourdes sur _Leboncoin_. À ce constat, il afficha une mine déçue.

— Oh merde... fit-il, ses paroles illustrant parfaitement son expression faciale. Bon bah ça tombe bien, je pourrais te montrer le premier épisode ce soir et...

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce truc dont tu me parles, mais c'est hors de question que je regarde ça avec toi.

— T'es sûr ? Pourtant il y a de bonnes glaces, dedans !

— Raison de plus pour ne pas regarder cette chose.

— Mmh, je te pensais plus drôle que ça. Je suis déçu.

— Arrête de raconter des conneries. Le temps pour la potion est écoulé, non ? Faudrait l'essayer sur le p'tit.

— Il est plus grand que toi.

— Wade ! siffla Rocket, énervé, et les mains – pattes – beaucoup trop proches de ses pistolets laser.

— Ok ok, cool Raoul ma poule, on y va !

Deadpool transvasa le mélange dans une bouteille en plastique (« Pas de verre ! » avait hurlé la vieille femme. « Le verre rappelle la couleur verte et le vert est la couleur de Satan ! _Vade retro Satanas_  ! NOOOOOON ! ») et, après l’avoir fermée, la secoua de haut en bas.

** Exactement comme une masturbation. Faut juste veiller à ce que le jus parte pas tout de suite. **

_ Ouais. Vaut mieux attendre d'être devant Spidey, il en a besoin, après tout. _

_ (DANS SA BOUCHHHEEEEE !) _

** C'est gore, en fait... **

_ Glauque, ouais. _

_ (Je ne suis pas contre la nécrophilie. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, voyons !) _

Rocket et Deadpool s'avancèrent vers la porte qui les séparaient du cadavre. Tous deux prirent une profonde inspiration avant que Wade ne tourne la poignée et ne la tire vers lui. Aussitôt, l'air frais de la pièce rencontra les pans de leurs de peaux dénudées. Ils en eurent des frissons.

— Allez, c'est parti, souffla Rocket après s'être ébouriffé les poils.

Deadpool attendit qu'ils entrent tous les deux dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, maintenant la température à basse température. La climatisation marchait toujours et ce fut avec le bruit de fond d'un courant d'air électrique que les deux comparses évoluèrent dans la pièce.

Peter Parker n'avait pas bougé. En même temps, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Son corps reposait au centre de la pièce, sur une table métallique – sans doute la seule à être moderne dans le bâtiment décrépi –, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Un instant, Wade hésita. Le regard rivé vers le corps inanimé, il avait le sentiment qu’à nouveau toute joie, tout humour quittaient son corps, aspirés par la mort qui, telle une sangsue, régnait en maître dans cette pièce.

** Une sangsue ? Je dirais plutôt un Détraqueur. **

_ Arrête avec tes références Harry Potter ! On n'a pas un autre fandom riche en idées ? _

Le mercenaire déglutit. Sa main se resserra autour du goulot de la bouteille en plastique. Rocket avança vers le corps de Peter et, d'un coup sec, tira le drap qui le recouvrait... avant que Wade Wilson ne replonge en Enfer.

Son amant était là, à quelques mètres de lui, si proche et pourtant si loin. Sa peau, pâle, jaunie et rougie à d'autres endroits, n'était plus qu'une peau morte, dénuée de la vie qui, autrefois, lui donnait la chair de poule lors d'un frisson ou se recouvrait de sueur pendant de durs efforts... ou quelques ébats passionnés. Elle n'était plus rien, plus qu'une chose pâle, froide et dure, aux antipodes de tout ce qui était vivant. Le contour des yeux était foncé, presque noir, et Deadpool avait le sentiment que, s'il venait à toucher ce visage, ils allaient s'enfoncer dans le crâne inerte. Le corps n'avait pas encore commencé à se décomposer, fort heureusement, et aucune odeur putride ne régnait dans la pièce, laquelle était bien ventilée et aseptisée. Malheureusement, la putréfaction n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

_ (On fera quoi, une fois qu'elle aura commencé ?) _

Question intéressante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une question de temps. Et du temps, ils en manquaient cruellement.

Wade arracha son regard de cette vision infernale pour croiser celui, voilé, de Rocket.

— Bon, bah j'y vais ? s’enquit-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Rocket acquiesça et Deadpool ouvrit la bouteille. Avec une infinie tendresse, il passa la main sous la nuque du cadavre et lentement, comme s'il eût craint de lui rompre un os d'un geste mal assuré, redressa la tête. Sans qu'il ne pût s'en empêcher, il scruta les paupières closes. Une question malsaine faisait des allers-retours dans son esprit : il y avait quoi, derrière ces paupières résolument fermées ? S'il les ouvrait du bout des doigts, y trouverait-il ce magnifique regard qu'il avait tant aimé ou verrait-il des yeux morts, d'une couleur si morbide qu'il en ferait des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Il secoua la tête, comme pour faire fuir ses effroyables interrogations. Avec douceur, il approcha la bouteille du visage de son amant après lui avoir ouvert la bouche. Il y fit couler une bonne quantité avant de s'arrêter.

— C'est bon, tu penses ? s’enquit-il, la gorge serrée.

— La quantité n'est pas précisée, répondit Rocket. Je pense que c'est bon, inutile de le noyer.

Deadpool jeta un regard agacé au raton laveur. Ce dernier, prenant conscience de ses paroles, se rembrunit.

— Je voulais pas te blesser, hein... ! Attendons.

Et ils attendirent.

Une heure. Deux heures. Peut-être plus. Après tout, ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps et de la réalité qui les entourait. Le monde aurait pu être sur le point de disparaître qu'ils n'en n'auraient rien su. Ils se trouvaient dans cette salle trop froide, Wade jouant nerveusement au _Sudoku_ et Rocket astiquant soigneusement ses pistolets et autres armes qu'il se trimballait quotidiennement. Mais rien ne se passa.

Absolument rien.

Au bout d'un long moment, Rocket se releva. À défaut de pouvoir poser sa patte sur l'épaule du mercenaire, il la posa, dans un geste de réconfort, sur sa cuisse. Wade l’attrapa et la serra entre ses doigts abîmés.

— On devrait y aller, dit Rocket.

Wade hocha la tête, l'esprit à mille lieues de la salle froide trop silencieuse. D'un geste automatique, il recouvrit de nouveau le corps de son amant et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Deadpool secoua le reste de potion non-magique.

— Il n'y en n'a pas assez pour faire une soupe. T'as une idée de ce que t'veux manger, ce soir ?

— Garde ta foutue soupe. Pizza ?

— Pizza.

* * *

 

_ — Wade... qu'est-ce que tu feras, quand je ne serai plus là ? _

_ — Eh bien, répondit Deadpool, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, j'imagine que je ferai la même chose que je fais quand tu vas à tes cours : une bonne branlette ! _

_ Peter poussa un soupir agacé et donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de son amant. Ce dernier grimaça avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire. Tous deux étaient allongés, l'un aux côtés de l'autre, dans leur lit. Les draps étaient défaits et humides de sueur. _

_ — Je ne parlais pas de ça. _

_ — Oh, et tu parlais de quoi ? _

_ Peter haussa les épaules. _

_ — Enfin... tu sais, quand je ne serai plus là, quoi. _

_ — Tu comptes me larguer ? _

_ Peter eut un sursaut. Il écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard apeuré de son amant. _

_ — Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Je ne compte pas te larguer ! _

_ — Ouf, tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! souffla Wade, soulagé. Bah alors, ta question est idiote. _

_ Peter poussa un soupir agacé. _

_ — Mais merde, comment tu ne peux pas comprendre une question aussi simple ? _

_ Deadpool haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son compagnon se mettait dans cet état. Peter se redressa et plaça ses deux mains à côté des épaules de son amant, le surplombant de tout son corps. Wade lui lança un sourire éclatant, un regard d'adoration et effleura d'une main le torse finement musclé de son compagnon. _

_ — Je te demande ce que tu feras... quand je ne serai plus de ce monde. _

_ — Tu comptes partir en voyage sur Mars ? J'pense pas que tu t'éclateras, là-bas, faut dire que niveau météo on a vu mieux... _

_ — Je ne parle pas de ça, Wade ! _

_ Deadpool poussa un bref soupir. Sa main remonta et se posa à l'emplacement-même où le cœur de Peter battait. Celui-ci lui lança un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas ce soudain toucher, l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Wade et ce petit sourire niais sur son visage. _

_ — Non mais j'ai compris, hein. Je ne suis pas stupide. _

_ — Alors pourquoi tu souris ? Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ma question. _

_ — Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserai mourir ? _

_ Peter ferma les paupières. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il eût souhaité dire « Bien sûr que tu ne me laisseras pas mourir » mais aussi comme s'il eût aimé répondre « Tu ne me protégeras pas tout le temps ». Ajoutez à cela l'immortalité de Wade Wilson... _

_ — Ne réfléchis pas trop, lui dit Deadpool en tapant de son index sur la tempe de son amant, ça va finir par griller là-dedans. _

_ — Ahah, très drôle. _

_ — Je suis sérieux ! Ne pense pas à quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais ! _

_...Jamais ?! Oui. Deadpool pensait sincèrement que son amant ne mourrait jamais. _

__

* * *

 

** Eh, elle est plutôt bonne, cette pizza ! **

Deadpool acquiesça de la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec sa voix intérieure.

— Eh, Wade !

Rocket avait mangé sa pizza presque dans sa totalité et Deadpool se demanda vaguement où pouvait aller toute cette nourriture.

— Ouaip ?

— Ta ceinture peut te téléporter n'importe où, vrai ?

Deadpool regarda sa ceinture de téléportation avant de jeter un coup d’œil interrogateur à son partenaire, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

— Il serait possible de la modifier ?

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, imaginons qu'au lieu de se téléporter n'importe où dans le monde elle permette de voyager dans le temps... ça réglerait ton souci, non ?

— Oh, j'y avais pas pensé ! C'est l'auteur qui t'as foutu cette idée dans la tête ?

— L’auteur ?

— Non mais ouais, c'est grave génial ! Par contre, on enlève pas la téléportation, on rajoute juste un ou deux trucs pour voyager dans le temps et... WOW ! Rocket et l'auteur, vous êtes des génies !

— ...merci, je suppose.

Enjoué, Wade avala le reste de sa pizza d'une traite. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cette phrase vient d'une autre phrase, que j'ai modifiée, tirée de la première page du roman Deadpool, Apocalypse Chiots xD


	4. Le revoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : ...petit spoil GoT dans ce chapitre ? :') Mais vraiment tout petit petit petit !!! Minuscule même !

— Menottes ?

— Prises.

— Tube de dentifrice ?

— Pris.

— Courgettes ?

— Prises.

— Coke ?

— Prise.

— Fil dentaire ?

— Pris.

— Les dvd de _Boku no Pico_  ?

— Wade… on va _vraiment_ avoir besoin de tout ça ?

Deadpool haussa un sourcil. Il releva la toque blanche avec laquelle il s'était coiffé quelques minutes plus tôt. À moitié assis contre la table usée de sa cuisine sale, il tenait dans ses mains un petit carnet et un stylo, rayant au fur et à mesure qu'il vérifiait avoir tout le nécessaire pour leur voyage dans le temps.

— Je pense que tu ne comprends pas la valeur de ces objets, fit-il remarquer en pointant son stylo noir en direction de Rocket.

Ce dernier poussa un bref soupir. « Discuter avec Wade Wilson » était souvent synonyme de « perte de temps inutile ». Un bref moment, il avait pensé que, s'il ne répondait pas au mercenaire, celui-ci ne continuerait pas sur sa lancée. Mais cela avait été sans compter sur ses légendaires logorrhées.

— De quoi aurais-je besoin si je venais à trouver un grand méchant ? Ou si Peter avait soudainement envie d'être attaché à un lit pour baiser sauvagement ? De menottes, bien sûr.

Rocket lança un regard blasé à Wade et ses mains se serrèrent nerveusement à hauteur de ses pistolets laser. Un jour, il allait vraiment s'en servir.

— De quoi aurais-je besoin, poursuivit Wade, si je venais à manger un burrito trop épicé et que Peter refusait de m'embrasser après ? D'un tube de dentifrice. Et d'une brosse à dents aussi, je te l'accorde, mais au pire je pense que ta queue pourrait m'être utile.

— Je te demande pardon ? s’exclama Rocket.

Deadpool ne s'intéressa pas à son éclat et continua.

— Si l'on venait à avoir faim, j'aurai des courgettes ! ...et si Peter souhaite s'amuser avec ces dernières, bah...

— Abrège !

N'importe quelle personne lambda se serait sauvée en voyant le visage crispé et les yeux noirs de Rocket. Mais Deadpool, lui, s'évertuait à prouver de mille et une manières son génie grâce à sa liste de voyage.

— OK OK, je peux comprendre que ça te gène, ce genre de propos. Et pourtant, pas mal de gens jouent avec les aliments. Tu sais, adolescent déjà, j'adorais m'amuser avec des carottes, des endives et...

— WADE !

Enfin, le mercenaire remarqua que la patte de Rocket se trouvait beaucoup trop proche d'un de ses pistolets laser. Il haussa les épaules, pas plus effrayé que cela.

— Ouais, bon bref. La coke, c'est si on se retrouve dans une autre fanfiction. Si ma ceinture déconne.

— De quoi ?

_(Putain, il ne comprend vraiment pas la référence ?)_

**Faut vraiment refaire toute son éducation à celui-là.**

_Grave._

— Bah, t'as pas entendu parler des _Cercles de l'Enfer_ de _Laukaz_  ? ...mec. T'es tellement à côté de la plaque, question culture générale… Bref, et le fil dentaire ça marche aussi avec le dentifrice et les courgettes. Tout est lié, tout ça tout ça, les illuminatis, les pyramides et les petits hommes verts et tout et tout.

— Et ces putains de DVD ?

— Oh, ça ? Bah je ne sais pas, je me disais que bon, je n'ai jamais fait de voyage dans le temps alors si ça ressemble à un voyage en train, ou un truc du genre, on pourra regarder ça pour passer le temps.

— Sans ordinateur ?

— T’as raison. Je le rajoute à la liste.

 

* * *

 

_— Tu penses qu'on peut changer le passé ?_

_Peter Parker haussa un sourcil. Il tourna le visage vers son petit-ami et un sourire rêveur illumina ses traits._

_— Oh Gosh, j'adorerais… J'aurais pu prévoir tous les coups de Flash à l'avance et les éviter, ça m'aurait épargné pas mal d'emmerdes !_

_— J'avoue._

_Peter fronça les sourcils. Wade Wilson était prostré, soudain silencieux, le regard résolument fixé sur le parquet de leur appartement. Peter réfléchit un instant, se questionnant sur le comportement de son amant lorsque, soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit._

_— Tu étais sérieux…_

_Le mercenaire avait été détruit par son cancer et par ce foutu projet de l'Arme X. S'il avait le pouvoir de remonter le cours du temps, changerait-il tout cela ? Cela impliquerait qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, que Wade Wilson serait resté un simple mercenaire. Peut-être aurait-il été guéri de son cancer. Peut-être même que, si Deadpool revenait encore plus loin dans le passé, le jeune Wade Wilson ne serait jamais devenu un mercenaire. Peut-être un militaire lambda… ou une enfance et une vie normale._

_Un vertige s'empara de Peter. Il se sentait blessé par ces pensées. S'imaginer une vie sans Wade lui paraissait juste impossible, et Dieu ce que c'était effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse Deadpool s'était assuré une place éternelle dans son cœur. Mais si le passé venait à être changé, il ne souffrirait pas. Après tout, ils ne pourraient juste ne jamais s'être rencontrés. Alors pourquoi cette simple idée lui retournait-elle l'estomac ?_

_— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, déclara soudain Wade. Si je n'étais pas devenu… ça (d'un geste de la main, il désigna son corps abîmé), je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré. Ma vie aurait vraiment été à chier._

_Sans qu'il ne pût s'en empêcher, un léger sourire vint illuminer le visage de Peter. Il n'était pas seul à se sentir mal à l'idée que le passé puisse être changé._

_— De toute manière, ajouta Wade, ce serait galère. Faudrait d'abord trouver un retourneur de temps et puis faudrait pas que je voie mon double passé. Autant dire que cette connerie serait vite arrivée et que je deviendrais fou._

_— Plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà ?_

_Deadpool fronça les sourcils et un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres._

_— Attention Pete, j'vais me venger._

_Seul un rire lui répondit._

* * *

 

 

Un retourneur de temps ? Ils n'en avaient pas et il ne pensait pas pouvoir demander à Hermione Granger de lui prêter le sien. Une ceinture de téléportation à laquelle on avait ajouté un bonus de voyage dans le temps ? Il en avait une.

Nerveux, Rocket jeta un énième coup d’œil à ladite ceinture de son ami. Il regarda Deadpool bidouiller un truc sur la nouvelle option « voyage temporel », mettant une date et des coordonnées GPS précises.

— Au pire, on pourrait juste aller à l'endroit où ça s'est passé, proposa-t-il.

— Nan, pas envie d'y aller.

— Pourtant on y va, là, non ?

— Pas la même chose.

Rocket renâcla. OK, ils allaient se rendre au même endroit pour éviter la mort de Spider-Man, mais…

Ah. Il était donc là, le souci.

Rocket se calma et se demanda comment personne, mis à part Peter Parker, n'avait pu distinguer cette facette de la personnalité de Deadpool. Celui-ci ne voulait en pas retourner en ce lieu en sachant que son petit-ami y était mort, mais y retourner de son « vivant » était tout autre.

— Prêt ? s’enquit Deadpool en actionnant sa ceinture.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

Wade ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Tous deux eurent la sensation que quelque chose d'invisible prenait naissance dans leurs entrailles et les étouffer un bref instant. En une fraction de seconde, ils se sentirent plus légers, comme extérieurs à leurs enveloppes charnelles. C'était quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

Aux alentours, le décor se mit rapidement à changer. Des bribes de couleurs apparurent et remplacèrent les anciennes, devenant de plus en plus foncées à mesures que les secondes filaient. L'atmosphère, auparavant légère et tiède, devint humide, lourde et glacée.

Il pleuvait. Ils ne voyaient pas la pluie s'abattre sur la Terre, ils ne l'entendaient pas non plus, mais ils la _sentaient_. Le décor des lieux n'avait pas fini de prendre place, mais des gouttes leurs tombaient déjà dessus sans pour autant les mouiller. Drôle de sensation. L'odeur de la pluie se mêla à des odeurs de poudre, de sang et d'autres senteurs, ne faisant que rappeler d'immondes souvenirs à Deadpool.

Le décor se stabilisa. Rocket et Wade se sentirent soudain plus lourds, beaucoup plus pesants, comme si leurs chaires s'étaient alourdies pendant le changement de temps et avaient décidé de se rappeler à eux. Ils furent pris d'un vertige et manquèrent tomber.

— Wow, plus jamais on fait ça ! s'exclama Rocket les bras levés à la recherche d'une quelconque stabilité, très vite imité par Deadpool. Ce dernier allait lui répondre, sans doute par l'une de ces blagues qu'il affectionnait tant, lorsqu’un sifflement résonna dans ses tympans.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il _savait_ ce que ce bruit signifiait. Il l'avait entendu, la nuit où son amant avait été tué.

— ...ça a marché, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. On a réussi, je vais le revoir.

Le revoir. Il allait enfin revoir son amant et, peut-être, le sauver.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Sous les yeux surpris de Rocket, il se redressa, les sens en alerte.

— Ils ne sont pas loin, dit-il.

Rocket hocha la tête. Sans hésitation, il attrapa ses deux pistolets laser. Wade saisit ses katanas et tous deux se mirent en garde, attendant le moment où son double du passé, Spider-Man et le Bouffon Vert apparaîtraient. La minute d’après, le sifflement revint. Le légendaire planeur vert du Bouffon apparut dans leur champ de vision, transportant son propriétaire. Bien vite, un homme en costume rouge et noir arriva, suivi de près par un homme à la musculature plus fine, vêtu d'un costume rouge et bleu.

La respiration de Deadpool s'arrêta.

— Merde, souffla-t-il, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres. On a vraiment réussi… Tu penses que ça fera comme dans _Harry Potter_  ? Ou comme dans _Game of Thrones_  ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée si je me vois moi-même ?

Rocket haussa les épaules, à la fois agacé par les questions de son ami et choqué d'avoir la preuve sous les yeux qu'ils y étaient parvenus. Ils avaient remonté le temps.

— J'sais pas mais t'en fais pas pour ta santé mentale. Tu l'as déjà perdue depuis longtemps.

Deadpool laissa échapper un rire. Il était heureux. Il _puait_ la joie. Car il avait enfin une chance de sauver Peter.

— Allons-y ! hurla-t-il.

Ils virent le deuxième – ou était-ce plutôt le premier ? – Deadpool et battre aux côtés de Spider-Man contre le Bouffon Vert. Le Wade du futur prit son élan et bondit, les deux katanas levés au-dessus de sa tête et visa le gnome… avant de le traverser. Surpris, il se tourna et regarda son ennemi, celui qui lui avait volé son amant, se faire transpercer par son double du passé à l'instant même où le Bouffon envoya son planeur en direction de Peter. Lentement, Wade se tourna vers l'endroit où il savait se trouver son amant, contre un mur, retenu debout seulement par les lames de l’engin.

Son sang se glaça. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il traversé le corps de son ennemi ?

— Ils nous voient pas, dit Rocket.

— Je comprends pas, ça aurait dû…

— Wade…, souffla la voix de Peter.

L'estomac de Deadpool se contracta. Impuissant, il vit son double du passé prendre conscience de la situation, enjamber le cadavre du Bouffon et rejoindre son amant.

— Wade, je…

— Chut ! Chut Spidey, garde tes forces, j'vais te sortir de là !

Non.

Impossible.

— Pourquoi… ? gémit soudain le Wade du futur d'une voix faible. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

Rocket, immobile, ne put qu'être spectateur de la chute de son camarade. Avec lourdeur, les genoux de Deadpool touchèrent le sol. Le regard désespéré, il revoyait cette scène qui hantait ses pires cauchemars.

Du sang. Trop de sang s'écoulait des plaies de Peter. Celui-ci poussa un faible gémissement. Le Wade du futur ne put en supporter davantage. Il se releva, avança à grands pas vers son double et son amant et se posta à leurs côtés. Vainement, il tenta de saisir les épaules de l'autre Deadpool mais il ne toucha que du vide. Ses mains passaient à travers son double et Peter comme s'ils étaient des fantômes… ou comme s'il en était un lui-même.

— Eh, oh ! Vous m'entendez ? tenta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë. Rocket, aide-moi !

Mais Rocket ne bougeait pas. Les poils hérissés, il regardait la scène, ne comprenant que trop bien la douleur du mercenaire.

— Eh, bébé, gémit le Deadpool du passé. T'inquiète pas. J'vais te dégager de ce maudit planeur…

— NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Wade se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles, ferma avec force ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots de son double ni les faibles réponses de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas voir cette scène se rejouer une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas être encore spectateur de cette mort.

Il avait souhaité le revoir… le revoir vivant ! Juste ça ! Pas le revoir mourir !

— ROCKET ! hurla-t-il. On recommence.

Rocket s'approcha de son ami. Deadpool lui saisit la patte et régla de nouveau sa ceinture.

— Il faut réussir, cette fois-ci !

Rocket eut à peine le temps d’acquiescer que, déjà, la désagréable sensation d'une chose invisible lui saisissant les entrailles se fit une deuxième fois ressentir.

Ils atterrirent au même endroit où ils étaient apparus, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sifflement dans l'air se fit encore entendre et Deadpool n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir ses katanas.

— Peut-être que j'dois tenter de rentrer dans mon corps !

— Vas-y, lui répondit vivement Rocket. Fais-le !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander deux fois. À peine le Deadpool du passé eut-il apparu que celui du futur courut vers lui. Il y mit toute sa volonté et, après une profonde inspiration, tenta de ne faire qu'un avec lui… avant d'échouer une nouvelle fois.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il, voyant encore son double terrasser le Bouffon et ce dernier lancer son planeur vers Peter.

— On recommence !

Il rejoignit Rocket et actionna sa ceinture, revenant toujours eu même endroit. Le sifflement ne se fit pas attendre et, changeant de tactique, Wade se plaça entre le Bouffon et son amant. Ils ne le voyaient peut-être pas mais peut-être qu'il parviendrait à arrêter le planeur à temps… ?

Des cris.

Le bruit du corps du Bouffon tombant lourdement au sol résonna dans ses oreilles.

Il le vit lancer le planeur vers lui. Il se prépara à le recevoir en pleine face, mais il le traversa. Purement et simplement. Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit étouffé et humide des lames de l’engin clouant Peter au mur.

_(Impossible…)_

Ni Wade ni aucune de ses deux autres voix ne répondirent. Il était retourné dans le passé, accompagné de Rocket et… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il essuie un nouvel échec ?

— On recommence !

Rocket ne fit qu'accepter. Et ils continuèrent. À chaque fois, Rocket tentait d'atteindre vainement le Bouffon, de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. À chaque fois, Wade tentait de s'interposer, de sauver son amant.

— Wade…

Rien. Rien de concluant. Et, des vingtaines de fois plus tard, Deadpool entendait encore cette supplique, la voix de son amant l'appeler avec douleur.

Impossible. Une fois de plus, impuissant, Deadpool ne put qu'observer Peter cloué au mur de l'immense immeuble, les lames du planeur du Bouffon Vert enfoncées dans son ventre et dans la pierre, derrière lui.

Il avait voyagé dans le passé pour… pour quoi ? Pour ça ? Pour… rien ?

— Wade…

Et cette voix douloureuse qui l'appelait…

Il se laissa choir au sol. Une petite patte se posa sur son épaule. Rocket ne prononça pas un mot. Il resta là, près de lui, à tenter de le réconforter. En vain.

S'il pleurait, cela ferait-il de lui un lâche ? Un faible ? …un moins que rien ?

« Tu n'es rien. »

Deadpool sursauta à peine, accueillant à nouveau les mots de son père dans le chaos de ses souvenirs.

« Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout. »

_Il avait raison…_

**Ce bâtard avait raison.**

_(On est rien.)_

— Rien… je ne suis rien.

Tant pis. Il serait un lâche. Il serait un moins que rien. Un faible.

Wade sentit la seconde patte de Rocket lui caresser le dos. Jamais il n'aurait pensé découvrir une facette douce et tendre chez lui. Comme quoi, personnes ne se connaissaient vraiment dans ce monde…

Il frissonna et ses yeux se plissèrent. Du sang. Encore du sang. Il ne voyait que cela. Le rouge, sa couleur préférée, devenue sa hantise.

Le fameux gémissement de son amant se fit entendre et, comme son double du passé, Wade leva les yeux. Une plainte sourde passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait, à moins d'un mètre de lui, Peter poser la main sur la joue de _l'autre_ Wade Wilson. Son double attrapa cette main, la pressa un peu plus contre sa peau abîmée et recouverte de cicatrices, et le cœur de Deadpool se brisa une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

— Eh, bébé… T'inquiète pas. J'vais te dégager de ce maudit planeur et…

— Non… c'est…

Peter se tut et grimaça. Wade vit son double se redresser et s'affoler… et il comprit. Il comprit qu'à cet instant précis, tous deux avaient su que c'était fini, qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun retour en arrière. Changer le cours du temps ? Il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il ne l'avait jamais eu et ce n'était certainement pas avec ses efforts et sa technologie humaine qu'il y parviendrait.

Le passé était déjà écrit, à l'encre indélébile. Personne ne pouvait l'effacer. Ni le réécrire. Ce qui était passé demeurait.

— Eh Pete, reste conscient, n'pars pas, hein ?

_N'pars pas._

**Ne nous abandonne pas.**

_(Pas encore une fois…)_

Peter offrit un faible sourire à Deadpool.

— Eh, Wade…

Le temps sembla se figer. Les deux amants du passé échangèrent un regard. Le Wade du futur nota le sourire triste mais encourageant que lui offrait Peter. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il le savait, et il était mort comme il avait vécu : avec courage.

— Spidey, attends, je…

— Je t'…

_Je t'aime._

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ce que ses derniers mots signifiaient.

— Quoi… ? Eh Peter, tu voulais m'dire quoi ? Spidey… ?

_Je t'aime._

Un nouveau gémissement, et le Wade du futur mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était le sien. Il vit son double attraper à deux mains le planeur, le tirer pour libérer le corps de son amant qui chuta dans un bruit sourd, comme une marionnette désarticulée.

— Eh Peter, réveille-toi ! Ça va aller, t'vas voir, on retourne à la maison et…

Il ne se réveillerait jamais. Ils ne rentreraient plus jamais ensemble chez eux. Car Peter n'ouvrirait plus les paupières, ne rirait plus, ne l'embrasserait plus.

_Je t'aime…_

N'en supportant pas davantage, Deadpool pressa un bouton sur sa ceinture. Lui et Rocket furent happés par cette même chose invisible qui les avait déjà surpris et le décor changea une dernière fois. Les couleurs devinrent plus claires, plus chaleureuses. L'atmosphère s'adoucit jusqu'à devenir tiède. La pluie disparut progressivement et, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans leur repaire.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Wade, toujours assis sur le sol, Rocket, près de lui.

— Il doit y avoir un moyen… il y en a toujours un, murmura Deadpool, les yeux dans le vide.

— Nous chercherons encore.

— Chercher ?

Deadpool déglutit difficilement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la salle où il savait se trouver le corps de son amant. De celui qu'il avait échoué, une fois encore, à sauver.

— Il faudra le remettre dans son cercueil.

— Je t'aiderai à jouer les fossoyeurs.

— C'est cool. Merci.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles avant de se décider à se lever. La mort dans l'âme, ils cherchèrent des pelles et se préparèrent pour se rendre au cimetière. Il faisait nuit. _A priori_ , personne ne les verrait échanger des paquets de cocaïne contre le corps de Peter Parker.

Wade ouvrit la porte de la grande salle et serra les mâchoires. Il enleva le drap qui recouvrait son amant et vit certaines parties de son corps devenues verdâtres, noircies par endroit et même gonflées.

Cela avait donc commencé… Le moment où le corps entrerait dans la phase de la décomposition était arrivé.

Deadpool regarda le visage cadavérique de son compagnon. Ces lèvres qu'il avait toujours aimé embrasser et mordiller. Ces yeux dans lesquels il adorait se plonger. Ce cou qui accueillait avec passion ses baisers.

— Si un jour je venais à mourir, tu penses que je pourrais le rejoindre ? s’enquit-il.

Il savait que Rocket l'avait suivi.

— Je veux dire, dans son cercueil…

— J'y veillerai personnellement.

Deadpool tourna le visage vers Rocket et ils échangèrent de pauvres sourires lorsque, soudain, celui de Wade se figea et se transforma en rictus. Une étincelle brilla au fond de ses yeux et le raton laveur s’inquiéta.

— Wade… ?

— C'est ça, la solution !

Rocket baissa les yeux vers les pelles et tout le nécessaire qu'ils avaient prévus pour aller enterrer Peter Parker. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne où voulait en venir son ami.

— T'en es sûr ? questionna-t-il.

Deadpool sourit, soudain enjoué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un p'tit coup de pub pour Laukaz :') Ce n'était pas voulu, cette référence, au départ. Seulement j'ai écrit « coke » et ça m'a fait penser à sa fic... du coup je lui ai demandé si elle accepterait que je fasse un petit clin d’œil dans ce chapitre et elle a accepté, voilà voilà :')


	5. Début

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin...  
> Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt cette histoire sur ce site. J'étais persuadée que c'était déjà fait. Mais bon, le bon point c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion de l'améliorer et de la corriger, même s'il est possible que des fautes soient encore là.  
> Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D (déjà, c'est super sympa de me lire !)

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le chant des oiseaux. Il aurait aimé dire de quels volatils il s'agissait mais, en réalité, il ne s'y connaissait pas. Un autre son lui parvenait aux oreilles mais il était plus lointain, plus étouffé par d'épais murs de béton. Les bruits caractéristiques des voitures et d'autres engins roulant à toutes vitesses sur des routes délabrées ; des klaxons retentissaient un peu plus loin. De la vie, tout autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut l'odeur caractéristique de pancakes, ni trop cuites ni trop crues. Pile à la bonne cuisson… et la merveilleuse senteur du sirop d'érable accompagnait celle, plus discrète, de ces petits en-cas qu'il adorait manger à toute heure de la journée.

La première chose qu'il sentit sous ses mains fut froid et dur. Cette matière, qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts, lui rappelait le carrelage blanc et noir, à la manière d'un échiquier géant, qui composait le sol de la cuisine de l'appartement où ils avaient vécu, Spider-Man et lui.

Et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une lumière blanche si aveuglante que, lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux douloureux, il se demanda s'il ne frôlait pas la cécité.

 _(M'enfin… au piren on guérirait plutôt vite),_ répliqua l'une de ses voix intérieures, l'air totalement désintéressé.

Retrouver toutes ces sensations était quelque chose de beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

— Wade… ?

Il sursauta. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il aurait été capable de la reconnaître parmi toutes celles du monde entier, et ce même si elles parlaient en même temps, créant alors un brouhaha sans précédent. Car il s'était habitué à elle, à ce timbre qu'il avait tant aimé écouter des heures durant, même quand elle racontait des choses sur de la physique ou de la chimie qui ne l’intéressaient pas tellement.

Il se redressa. Il grimaça, conscient que sa petite sieste sur le carrelage de la cuisine n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue : son dos était endolori et ses reins douloureux. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se le débloquer pour aller mieux.

**Cool, ça nous rappellera toutes ces bulles d'air que l'on éclatait, plus jeune, quand on recevait des colis…**

_Grave ! Que de souvenirs… !_

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Wade se releva et regarda en face de lui avant d'être frappé d'un léger vertige. Aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, son sourire disparut, laissant place à un rictus qui exprimait à la fois son incompréhension et… et son incompréhension tout court, en fait.

Impossible. Est-ce que son idée avait vraiment fonctionné ? Hagard, il croisa le regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait comprendre les questions qu’il se posait, comme s'il avait la possibilité de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un talent qu'il avait perfectionné durant leurs années de vie commune.

— Ça va ? questionna une nouvelle fois Peter et, cette fois-ci, Deadpool se frotta les yeux avant de les rouvrir, souhaitant être certain à deux millions pour cent qu'il ne délirait pas, qu'il n'était pas plongé en plein rêve.

Mais tout était bel et bien réel.

— J'ai réussi, laissa-t-il échapper, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, t’as réussi, commenta Peter après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te féliciter ou t'engueuler…

— M'engueuler ? Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

— Mourir n'était pas vraiment une solution, Wade. J'aurais préféré que tu profites un peu plus de la vie avant de me rejoindre.

Deadpool imita ces paroles d'un « blablabla » tout à fait intelligent, transformant sa main en une marionnette alors que Peter le réprimandait.

— Ne me parle pas de ça, me fais pas la morale, soupira-t-il enfin. Tu sais que je serai capable de me flinguer.

— Sans flingue ?

Aussitôt, Deadpool jeta un coup d’œil à l'endroit où devaient se trouver ses pistolets. En notant leur absence, une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. Effrayé, il tâtonna ses omoplates, cherchant à sentir ses katanas. Un sourire de victoire se forma sur ses lèvres avant de se figer et de se transformer en un rictus dégoûté.

— Non, mais attends ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant le plus fort possible sur l'un de ses katanas, beaucoup plus mou que d'ordinaire. Qui est l'enculé qui a transformé mes armes en jouets plastiques ?

— Je doute que Dieu apprécie cette insulte.

— …tu veux dire que je suis au Paradis ?

— Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ouais… je crois.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Deadpool fit un tour sur lui-même. S'il avait su que le Paradis ressemblerait à son appartement rempli de ses affaires et de celles de Peter, il aurait fait en sorte de mourir plus tôt !

— Au fait, comment tu es…

— Mort ? Rocket m'a aidé. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire comment j'y suis parvenu. Sinon l'auteur aura de sérieux problèmes si Stan Lee et les autres personnes qui travaillent chez _Marvel_ venaient à découvrir qu'elle sait comment me tuer définitivement. Problème de droit d'auteur, tout ça tout ça, tu comprends.

— Je vois.

Non. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu’il disait mais Wade ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, un sourire amusé vint éclairer son visage, heureux de retrouver ces petites piques qui caractérisaient si bien sa relation avec l'homme-araignée. Cela prouvait une fois de plus que c'était réel. Qu'il était bel et bien parvenu à _le revoir_.

Mieux : à le retrouver.

Et il ne comptait pas le quitter de sitôt.

— C'est dommage, dit-il d'un air désolé. J'aurais voulu initier Rocket à _Boku no Pico,_ mais je doute que sans moi il ne s'y intéresse vraiment.

— Je doute que ça intéresse qui que ce soit, ce truc.

— Han, tu l'as vu ?

— Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je t'ai assez entendu déblatérer à ce sujet dans ton sommeil pour tout savoir.

Deadpool ronchonna pour la forme, ne se débarrassant pourtant pas de son sourire. Il était heureux. Vraiment.

_(Merde, avec tout ça, on n'a plus nos armes mais… on n'a plus nos menottes non plus !)_

**Et les courgettes !**

_Putain, fait chier._

Deadpool fronça les sourcils et tâtonna tout son corps à la recherche de ces précieux objets qu'il avait voulu garder en… quittant le monde où Rocket se trouvait encore, sans doute fulminant, ne sachant peut-être pas vraiment comment s'occuper de deux cadavres.

_(Nan, moi j'me fais pas trop de souci, pour ça.)_

**T'as raison. Au pire, on s'en fout, on n'y est plus. Il pourrait bien imiter _Hannibal_ et nous bouffer qu'on n'en aurait rien à cirer.**

_J'espère qu'il en fera du ragoût… mais du coup, on va être mangé avec Spidey ? Mais c'est la fête, ça !_

Wade leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

— Encore tes voix ? dit Peter en se rapprochant de lui.

— Si tu savais. Une autre s'est rajoutée à tout ce bordel et je crois que ça devient un vrai chaos, là-dedans.

De son index, il tapota sa tempe.

— À moins que ça n'était déjà le cas, avant… ?

— Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, répondit Peter avec un rire dans la voix.

Deadpool se vengea en lui envoyant une pichenette sur le nez. Amicalement, Peter lui donna une tape sur la main mais le mercenaire s'en empara et entrelaça leurs doigts. Les deux hommes regardèrent leurs mains jointes et Wade sentit en lui un sentiment de plénitude qu'il pensait avoir perdu à tout jamais. Il se sentait enfin entier. Complet.

Chez lui.

Alors même qu'il était mort.

Deadpool baissa le visage. Il vit les yeux de Peter se voiler et se clore. Il l'imita et ses lèvres vinrent cueillir celles de son vis-à-vis. Il ne se souvenait plus du dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, mais ce nouveau contact l’électrisa. Il était différent des autres embrassades qu'ils avaient eues, mais ce baiser-là était tendre, calme et avait le goût d'un renouveau. D'une renaissance. Sans doute était-ce le terme le plus adéquat.

_(Heureusement que l'auteur n'a pas voulu garder l'existence de Death et Thanos pour cette fic. Sinon ça serait parti en couilles.)_

**Plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ?**

— N'empêche, dit Deadpool une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.

— Quoi donc ?

— J'suis mort. Enfin, j'veux dire, Rocket m'a bien aidé pour le coup et toi et moi on est euh… des fantômes ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon terme, répondit Peter, amusé.

— Ouais ouais, 'fin bref, ça revient au même. On est morts, voilà voilà. Alors pourquoi il y a du mouvement, à l'extérieur ? J'ai entendu des voitures et…

—Bah, c'est plutôt logique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour la première fois de son existence – vivante comme actuelle... c'est-à-dire morte –, Deadpool ne trouva pas quoi répondre à cette question rhétorique. Car non, il ne voyait pas en quoi tout ceci était logique. À ses yeux, ils étaient davantage en train de nager en plein délire. Comme d'habitude, certes, mais rien n'avait de sens. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, s'étaient enlacés et embrassés tels des vivants. Et, Wade s'en était aperçu, il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Alors même qu'il était censé être mort. Alors non, rien ne lui semblait logique dans toute cette histoire.

— Ces gens dehors sont comme nous, expliqua Peter, semblant peser ses mots.

Il cherchait vraisemblablement à expliquer de la manière la plus claire possible cette nouvelle réalité.

— Ils sont morts dans l'ancien monde et sont arrivés ici. Ils ont eu le choix de démarrer une nouvelle vie.

— Une nouvelle vie ?

— Oui. Vois cela comme un nouveau départ.

Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, non éloignée de la précédente puisqu'il était toujours Deadpool, le mercenaire disert qui guérissait de n'importe quelle plaie.

— Mais tu m'as parlé de Dieu et de Paradis…

Peter grimaça.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça… Ce ne sont que des théories. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai vu personne mourir, je n'en ai pas entendu parler et je n'ai croisé personne qui ne me veuille de mal. Je me suis alors dit que c'était une sorte de Paradis.

— T'as croisé des gens ? T'veux dire que tu sors parfois de cet appartement ?

— Tu pensais quoi ? Que je restais jour et nuit enfermé ici ?

Peter rit, amusé, et son éclat contamina son compagnon.

— Et du coup, c'est qui, Dieu ?

Peter réfléchit un moment.

— Personne ne le sait vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de forme physique. Selon moi, il s'agit plutôt d'une entité très spéciale. D'autres ici pensent qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de Dieu, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Après tout, tu comprendras assez vite que ce monde est régi par des lois qui, bien que similaires à celles de l'ancien monde, sont parfois totalement différentes.

Wade inspira profondément, perdu. Il n'avait jamais été religieux. Il connaissait l'existence de dieux comme Thor et, s'ils étaient vraiment morts, il s'imaginait davantage dans l'un de ces royaumes qu'il avait entraperçus dans des comics ou des films.

**Et puis, de toutes manières, c'est débile de parler de religion. L'auteur ne croit en rien, d'ailleurs.**

_Faux. Elle croit aux extraterrestres._

_(Comme quoi, la folie est plutôt répandue parmi ceux qui aiment écrire…)_

**Chut ! On va se faire incendier à cause de toi ! Déjà qu'on ose parler de religion…**

— C'est un peu compliqué ce que tu m'dis là.

— Ouais, je sais, pardon, répondit Peter.

— T'inquiète.

Sans laisser le temps à Peter de répondre, Deadpool lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait envie. Et qu'il avait envie de faire plaisir aux lecteurs, aussi. Peter passa les bras autour de sa nuque lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Ils étaient réunis et c'était l'essentiel.

_(Comme quoi c'était vrai. Il y a un Happy End.)_

**Et une DeathFic, quand même. C'est pas cool, ça.**

_L'important est que l'histoire se finisse bien, non ? J'veux dire, les deux protagonistes principaux s'embrassent, se sont retrouvés et sont en quelque sorte en vie dans un nouveau monde… on n'aurait pas rêvé mieux, si ?_

Personne ne répondit. Peut-être que la voix en italique avait raison… ou peut-être que nul n'avait de réponse à cette question. L'espoir de trouver mieux ailleurs était le propre des hommes, tous éternellement insatisfaits. Et pourtant, ces deux amants n’auraient pas rêvé mieux. Ils étaient ensemble. S'il avait seulement revu son amant disparu, nul doute que Wade Wilson se serait senti insatisfait. Il aurait souhaité plus… toujours plus et, inconsciemment, volontairement même, il avait transcendé de désir premier : au lieu de simplement le revoir, il l'avait rejoint. Et quoi de mieux que de passer le reste de son existence aux côtés de l'être aimé ? Et s'ils étaient encore mortels dans ce nouveau monde, s'ils venaient à mourir encore sur cette nouvelle Terre, nul doute que le survivant rejoindrait l'autre, atteignant un nouvel espace où ils pourraient continuer à se côtoyer, à vivre et à s'aimer.

Oui. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure fin espérée, Wade n'initierait pas Rocket Raccoon à _Boku_ _no Pico._ Il aurait aimé imiter son film éponyme (pas vraiment, puisque son film s'intitulait _Deadpool_ et non _Wade_ mais on n'allait pas chipoter) et mettre en boucle la musique _Careless Whisper_ de _Wham !,_ mais il n'avait ni le vinyle, ni son téléphone portable pour la mettre en route. Mais finalement, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. L'histoire avait fini de prendre une tournure dramatique. Il pourrait recommencer à manger des chimichangas, à se faire des burritos plus écœurants les uns que les autres, à s'acheter d'innombrables peluches et, mieux que tout, à faire l'amour avec son amant. Car nul doute qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre la chambre, qu'ils soient morts, vivants ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, puisque leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient entre elles et que leurs corps se pressaient l’un contre l’autre.

Quoi de plus beau ?

Et ce n'était que le début de cette nouvelle histoire : la leur.


End file.
